


Public Eye

by Antigone2



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Canon, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antigone2/pseuds/Antigone2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a superhero comes with a bit of fame, fame comes with responsibility. Usagi was never that good at responsibility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> irritablevowel helped me with this. you should probably just read her stuff instead tbh

"Uh, Chiba, where are you going?" a classmate said, pulling on Mamoru's arm and looking at him with an expression that clearly said, 'are you crazy?' with expletives implied.

Mamoru opened his mouth to answer and realized he had amassed an audience. All eyes of his study group were frantically glancing between the Daimon, which was raging around outside the library windows, and Mamoru, who had stood up and made an excuse to leave, and all present were clearly questioning his sanity.

"I should call the emergency line," he supplied, turning again just as another explosion from the creature shattered the library's floor-to-ceiling window. There was a chorus of screams as glass shattered toward them, and Mamoru felt the hot sting of blood on his cheek. Someone pulled him back down behind a table, where the others were huddled.

"No way, man, we are staying here," another classmate said, and there were some fretful nods of agreement.

"I—"

"You freaking move toward that window again, Chiba, I swear to god," a friend of his snapped, fire in her eyes. "Don't be a _guy_ about this, jeeze."

He was about to retort when a female voice rose above the din: "Stop right there!" Mamoru was jostled as everyone leaned forward and around the table to see what was happening, while also trying to maintain a level of protection from the havoc. Sailor Moon stood within view, the usual righteous anger on her pretty face.

"See?" the same friend from before hissed in Mamoru's ear, "it's being handled."

"How dare you interrupt the study of people who had nothing better to do than hang out in the library on a Sunday?!" Sailor Moon continued. Mamoru rolled his eyes despite himself. "I am the sailor-suited beautiful solider, Sailor Moon!" She continued, "And in the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

Excited murmurs behind him turned to moans of concern as the pigtailed senshi tumbled from the bench where she'd been perched, just barely avoiding a deadly blast. Luckily, she wasn't there alone.

"Burning Mandala!"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

The senshi rounded; Venus pulled Sailor Moon up by her arm and Mercury flipped up her googles. "Now, Sailor Moon!" she called out.

Sailor Moon struggled to her feet, spun her weapon out in front of her and—with a scream of "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"—a flash of pink and gold light filled the onlookers' vision. Once it cleared, the Daimon was gone, the pure heart returned to the poor victim of the day (after being checked and rejected by the elusive Sailors Uranus and Neptune).

Then, everything settled down and peace reigned.

For about three seconds.

"Sailor Moon!" Students were climbing back from behind desks and tables, blinking through the shattered glass to the scene outside.

Then the flashbulbs started, raining like lightning on the young senshi.

"Who brings cameras to a university library?" Mamoru muttered.

A girl beside him was rummaging through her purse with an anguished expression, "I know! Of all the days to leave mine at home!" she cried.

Sailor Venus posed a little for the crowd, while Sailor Mars and Mercury tried to push her away. Sailor Moon was surveying the damage with worried eyes that flashed relief when she met Mamoru's eyes. Then her gaze fell to the blood on his face and she ran forward, blurting out, "Oh my gosh, are you okay?!" Then she caught herself and stopped, adding a lame, "Everyone?" to the end of her sentence.

Behind her, Mars facepalmed.

Everyone gave hesitant nods, as various people stood up, started collecting their things, checking bruises and cuts and seeming to come up okay.

"You're bleeding," Sailor Moon said to Mamoru, brows furrowed beneath the tiara.

"It's nothing," he said, wishing she'd wait to fuss over him until they didn't have an audience and she wasn't cloaked in her superhero garb—a semi-celebrity surrounded by a dozen or so college students suddenly turned amateur paparazzi. Hoping to distract her a little, he channeled his Tuxedo Kamen voice, (or as close as he dared,) remarking, "Everyone is okay, thanks to you." The cut under his eye stung when he smiled, but he did so anyway. "You were amazing as ever, Sailor Moon."

"Oooh, a fan," a perky voice next to him said, giggling a little. "Me too," she added, shoulders hunched at Sailor Moon.

"Chiba, I wouldn't've pegged you for a Sailor Moon fanboy," another classmate added.

"But you are, right?" Sailor Moon turned back to Mamoru, widening her eyes in way that had to be anatomically impossible.

"Of course," Mamoru found himself saying. And instantly regretting it when a brilliant and, he noticed with a sinking feeling in his chest, mischievous smile bloomed across her features.

"C'mon Sailor Moon, let's go!" Sailor Mars called, annoyance lacing her voice.

"Okay!" she called over her shoulder. Then, quick as a flash, she leaned in and kissed Mamoru on the cheek. Well, actually, her lips landed just to the left of his, and he couldn't help the hitch in his breath, anymore than he could the dozen flashbulbs all going off at the same time.

"Always nice to meet a fan," she said, sweetly. Then she turned and, in flash of ribbons and boot-clicks, was gone. And the murmurs around him turned to a dull roar.

"Oh man," a friend of his said, clapping him on the shoulder. "You know that's gonna make the tabloids, right?"

Mamoru couldn't help groaning.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" another classmate said —the girl who'd been mourning leaving her camera at home. "Dude, she's gonna kill you!"

"Yeah," Mamoru said, gritting his teeth and putting his hand on his forehead. "Sometimes I really think she is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I would like to finish this. And I will, someday. But I've been sitting on this beginning part for so so long (months) so I decided I might as well post it! Maybe it'll help me get inspired to finish it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is exciting cuz I actually wrote a second part and third might happen too and basically that's a good sign that all my fic writing mojo hasn't completely vanished anyway

"Heard you busted your eye yesterday," Motoki said, standing up from the table where he'd been waiting. "Doesn't look so bad to me."  
  
Mamoru grunted as he approached the coffee cart outside student commons. "Yeah, it wasn't deep." Also he healed unusually fast, but no need to mention that.  He was in the process of exchanging money for caffeine when a voice shouted across the quad at them.  
  
"Hey, Chiba!" one his classmates from the library the other day called. "Tell Sailor Moon I said 'hey'!"  Another guy walking with him made some kissing noises, and they both cracked up.  
  
"That's funny," he called back. "Can't wait to see your bit at open mike night."  
  
"See if I lend that guy my notes anymore," he muttered and Motoki laughed.  
  
"Hey, though, is it true?" Motoki said, shifting his messenger bag over his shoulder and walking in step with Mamoru across the quad. "Did you really make out with Sailor Moon?"  
  
"Not exactly," Mamoru said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "Also, shouldn't students be more concerned about the near-destruction of the library rather than some alleged kiss?"  
  
"What can I say, it's Sailor Moon. People love her." Motoki said, with a shrug. "It's all over the tabloids already. Plus, if you dial into the world wide web, the forums are going nuts."  
  
Mamoru cringed despite himself. He was very familiar with the Senshi Zone internet forums, not for the rumors or (shudder) fanfiction, but just to keep tabs on the public's knowledge and speculation of the senshi and enemies.  He knew for a fact Artemis also kept an eye on the same websites, and, according to the white cat, Minako did too (but for much less pure reasons, apparently).  In fact, Mamoru could guess that more than a couple posts on the board were actually created by the elusive Sailor V herself, although Minako would probably never admit it, especially not to him.  
  
He hadn't been near a computer since yesterday, hoping he could avoid the whole thing until it blew over. 

It seemed showing up to classes was a tactical error on his part.  
  
"Hey, Chiba!" Some more classmates, a few of whom had been at the library with him that day, elbowed their way into the conversation seemingly out of nowhere.  
  
"How's your face?" one asked, concerned. "Also, your lips recover yet?" She laughed at her own joke, taking some elbows from the guys with her.  She halfheartedly apologized at Mamoru's deadpan expression, and he just sighed.  
  
"Did Sailor Moon say anything to you?" someone else asked.  
  
"Also, did you happen to see how she gets her hair up like that?" another girl asked, standing on tip-toes to see over some taller heads.  
  
The questions were coming fast, people speaking over each other. "Do you know her at all?! People are saying she seemed to know you."  
  
"Will you sign my World News Weekly?!" A pen and the paper tabloid ended up in his hands somehow, almost making him drop his coffee cup. The photo gracing the cover was taken at such an angle that the chaste cheek kiss seemed much racier than it actually was.  He cringed and shoved it back into the asker's hands.  
  
"Do you think her boyfriend's mad? That Tuxedo guy? Could you take him in a fight?" someone else said.  
  
"But seriously, did she smell good?" a guy from his Physical Chemistry class asked, leaning in slightly as if Mamoru were about to impart the meaning of life.  
  
"What?" Mamoru stopped walking and the group coalesced around him, much to his dismay.  
  
"I just wanna know," the guy continued. "You must have been close enough to smell her hair." He sighed dreamily, to the strange looks of his classmates. "I imagine it's like a warm summer's day."  
  
"I could have happily lived my entire life without hearing that," Mamoru said.  
  
"Okay, enough!" Motoki said, loudly.  He took Mamoru's arm and pushed them both through the crowd. "We have class to get to, and so do you! If you want to become drooling fanboys do it on your own time."  
  
Somehow, with Motoki's friendly demeanor, even the insult seemed good-natured, and the others laughed a little even as they started to disperse.  
  
"Thanks," Mamoru muttered, keeping his head down as they walked.  
  
Motoki shrugged. "No problem. Have you spoken to Usagi yet?" he asked, a hint of sympathy edging into his voice. "Because if not, that back there may not be the worst interaction of your day."  
  
Mamoru sighed. 

* * *

Usagi frowned at the tabloid newspaper that Rei had slammed down in front of her on the table.  The blurry color photo of Sailor Moon kissing local student Chiba Mamoru (some traitor had given his full name to the reporters) graced the cover.  
  
"Yeah," Usagi said, putting her spoon back into her sundae. "I know."

"People have been tittering about it all day in school," Ami said.  Then, "That word doesn't mean when you think it means, Minako."  The blonde's face fell a little.

"It's all over my school, too," Minako offered, and Rei nodded.

"Maybe next time you'll think a little before pulling a stupid stunt like this in front of dozens of people who all had cameras aimed on you?" Rei said.

"Uh."  
  
"Mamoru's gonna kill you," Minako said cheerfully, helping herself to some spoonfuls of Usagi's sundae.  
  
Usagi blanched a little. "He's not gonna kill me," she muttered.  "Tell them, Ami," she begged.  
  
"I doubt Mamoru would kill her," Ami said to Minako. "It'd be pretty self-defeating considering all Mamoru's been through in the past to keep her alive." Usagi's relief was short-lived however, when Ami added, "Then again, I'm sure he's not thrilled with this turn of events."  
  
Groaning, Usagi dropped her head onto her arms. "He wasn't the one having everyone in school looking at you sympathetically because Sailor Moon tried to steal your boyfriend," she muttered.

"You have no one to blame but yourself," Rei huffed.  
  
"I'm sure it will all blow over soon," Makoto said. "I bet most people have already forgotten about it."  
  
"Usagi!!" Unazuki rushed up to the table, tray in hand. "I just came into my shift. We've all seen the photo! It's all over TA Academy and my brother's college! Are you upset at all? I think I'd be upset."  
  
Whatever Usagi mumbled into the table was incomprehensible.  Makoto sweatdropped and patted her arm.  
  
"Usagi's not mad," Minako said, cheerfully. "She is actually really chill about this sort of thing."  The others pointedly ignored Rei's sudden coughing fit.  
  
Unazuki frowned a little, "Oh okay. Well," she picked up the newspaper and skimmed through it a little. "I heard that it was just a kiss on the cheek anyway. It's really nothing."  She put the paper down and smiled. "I gotta go work. Need anything else?"

"One more sundae for Usagi, please," Minako said, patting one odango comfortingly. "And some extra spoons."

* * *

When Mamoru and Motoki came in the cafe, Minako was the first to notice.  Unwilling to wait to witness anything potentially juicy, she up and hauled Usagi by the arm over to the boys, giving them her usual Minako blinding smile.

"Hi Motoki," she said, flirtatiously. Then she turned to Mamoru and grinned just a little wider, "So, Mamoru, I hear you are famous."

"The talk of the town," he said dryly.  Usagi cowered a little behind Minako's arm, even as her friend pushed her forward.

Motoki leaned his elbows on the counter, addressing Usagi, "Are you angry?" He shot Mamoru a dark look for a moment.

"Uh," Usagi said, "No." She gave Mamoru a sheepish but hopeful look. "I'm not. Because... um, forgiveness and understanding is... of the utmost importance in a relationship... and I wouldn't hold this against Mamo-chan no matter how... ill thought out it was...because... the intention wasn't, um-"

"Are you reading off your hand?" Mamoru interrupted, raising an eyebrow.

She curled her fist and put it behind her back. "No?" 

'Ami', Minako mouthed to him and he nodded back with an expression that clearly said he's already figured that out. 

"Are you mad?" Usagi asked in a low voice, hunching her shoulders and giving him a pained looking apologetic smile.

"Now, Usako, why would I be mad at you?" his voice was just a touch too smooth, and Usagi sweatdropped a little, resisting the urge to take a step back.

"What about Sailor Moon?" Minako prompted, "You gotta be kind of annoyed at her, for putting you through all this."

'Some guardian,' Usagi thought, narrowing her eyes at her friend.

"Then again," Usagi said, "considering how, um, many times she's saved Tokyo from bad guys... I think we can forgive her this once."

Mamoru regarded her for a moment. "You think so, do you?"

Usagi nodded vigorously.

Motoki smiled at Usagi as he slipped his apron over his head. "That's very magnanimous of you," he said, and Usagi smiled, assuming the word meant something good.

As Motoki left to start his shift, Mamoru reached into his bookbag and pulled out a now-familiar cheaply printed newspaper,  "So," he said, conversationally, "Did you know there is an article that accompanied the picture?"

She shook her head slowly as Mamoru handed the tabloid to her. "Here. Thought you might find it... interesting," he said, giving her a knowing half-smile.

She took it hesitantly and held it in front of her, still eyeing Mamoru as if she wasn't sure she should be on the defensive or not.

"Later, odango atama," he said, adjusting the bag over his shoulder and turning to leave.

After he'd left, Usagi flipped through the pages and let her eyes skim the pages of the tabolid, her mouth dropping open in an offended, scandalized expression that intensified the more she read. "WHAT?!"

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Mamoru looked up from the book he was reading and checked his watch.  Knitting his brows for a minute, he put it to his ear to check it was running, then shrugged and returned to the pages in front of him.

It was about that moment that the pounding on the door started, "Mamo-chan!!" 

"Ah," he said, "there it is."

He answered the door and was almost immediately pushed backward by the sheer whirlwind surrounding Usagi as she flew into the room.

"Mamo-chan, did you _read_ this?!" She held the article in her hand, distress written all over her features.

Mamoru, for his part, sat back down on the sofa and picked up his book. "If you recall, Usako, _I_ was the one who gave it to you to read."

She frowned at him.

"So, yes, I have in fact read the article in question." 

"And?!" Usagi stood in front of him, huffing, little hands in fists on her waist, the very picture of disgruntlement.  Mamoru forced his eyes back down to the book in his hands.

"And, I actually don't think I come off half bad," he said, in that same conversational tone, turning a page in his book and not looking up at her.

In one second, the book was unceremoniously yanked from his hands and Usagi sat down on his legs, facing him, the offending newsprint still clenched in her fist.

She glared.

He raised an eyebrow and she cleared her throat, shaking the paper in front of her and reading out loud:

"The student in question, Chiba Mamoru, appears to be nothing but a hapless victim to the charms of the newly single short-skirted super heroine," she read. Frowned, skimmed a few more lines. "Notably absent from the battle was Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Moon's alleged par--paramo--"

"Paramour."

She tilted her head with a confused frown. "What's that mean?"

"It's a rather salacious way to imply an illicit romance."

"Sala... ci...?" Usagi looked even more confused. "Ugh, never mind," she muttered, returning to her reading.

"This fact, along with the photographed lip-lock," Usagi frowned, "It was a cheek kiss!" she informed the paper in front of her, shaking it again in annoyance. Then she continued, "leads this reporter to consider the Sailor Moon/Tuxedo Kamen rumored romance on the rocks," she stumbled a bit over the alliteration.

"Yeah, I know. I told you, Usako. I read it."

Usagi raised her eyes heavenward, arms flinging out so that Mamoru flinched back to avoid being hit in the face.  He also secured his hands around her waist to keep her from toppling backwards on to the floor. "It makes me sound like... like... a ..." She crumbled the paper and tossed it across the room. "They make it sound like I'm just kissing random guys on the rebound."

"It's not flattering, I know," he said, shooting an annoyed look at the paper. "But tabloids rarely are.  At least they seem to have dropped that whole 'kiss' thing pretty early on, rather than speculate on my personal life."

Usagi deflated suddenly, eyes widening as she suddenly remembered she was supposed to be worried Mamoru was angry with her.  "Um," Usagi put her hands on the back of the sofa, to either side of Mamoru's head, nervously running a nail over the fabric.  She would have scooted backward, off his lap, if his hands weren't still holding her in place. "Are you mad at me?"

"For?"

She blushed and bit her lip, purposely not meeting his eyes - which was difficult considering his face was still just a few inches from hers.  "Pulling a stupid stunt like that in front of everyone you know and making you the subject of a tabloid article."

He released a breath in what almost sounded like a laugh. "I was certainly the center of attention on campus today," he said and Usagi cringed. 

"If you really wanted to get revenge on me, you could always transform in Tuxedo Kamen and kiss me at _my_ school, in front of all _my_ friends," she offered generously.

"Oh yes, I'm sure that would simply be a nightmare for you, Usako," he drawled and she had the grace to blush.

He put a hand on her cheek, turning her head gently so she was looking at him.

"I'm sorry," she said.  He waited until she met his eyes before he smiled.

"You kissed me," he said, softly. He ran his thumb under her lower lip. "I could never be mad about that."

And she was done for. It was the usual trifecta: stomach drop, constricting lungs, and the rush of heat to her face.  "Oh," she managed to say.

His hand moved from her cheek to the back of her head, and automatically her eyes fluttered shut.  He kissed her softly, lips moving against hers in that melting way that made her brain turn to mush. 

"Besides, I always did have a crush on Sailor Moon," he murmured, lips pulling back in a half-smile for a second before he leaned forward to kiss her again.  But his words just reminded her-- Usagi put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back. 

At his questioning look, she cried, "But-- they think we aren't together!" Her face was tinged with frustration. "Doesn't that _bother_ you?"

"Not particularly," he said, leaning his head back against the sofa. He kept his hands around her waist.

"Well, it bugs _me!_ " Usagi declared. She fixed Mamoru with a resolute look. "Tuxedo Kamen is _mine_."

"I suppose it wouldn't do much if I pointed out that anyone who _matters_ knows that already?" In response, she gave him the most unconvinced look he'd ever seen and grasped the fabric of his shirt in her hands.

"Mamo-chan," she said, "what are we gonna do to _fix_ this?!"

He laughed a little, putting his hands over hers and gently releasing her grip on his shirt. "Not 'we', Usako. I'm not doing _any_ thing for the benefit of public image."

Usagi opened her mouth to argue but he stopped her with a look.

"We fight the bad guys. That's it," he said, firmly and Usagi pouted.

"But Mamo-chan, they _think_ we aren't _together._ "

"And whose fault is that?"

She let her head fall onto his shoulder and growled in frustration.

* * *

The teacher was due to arrive any minute, and Usagi had pulled out last night's homework to give a last minute scribble through.

"I just can't believe Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon are broken up!"  One girl said to another, leaning over her desk.

Usagi put the end of her pencil in her teeth and glared at the paper in front of her without really seeing it.

The gossiper's friend giggled. "Oh, I _totally_ can believe it," she answered. "It was only a matter of time, you know what I mean? It was so _ob_ viously not a serious thing."

There was a crack and Usagi spit out the pencil and blinked at the splintered pieces in her hand.

"Did you just _bite through your pencil_?" Naru asked.

Usagi looked as surprised as Naru did. "Can... I borrow one of yours?"

"Just keep it away from your mouth," she said, handing one over.

She took Naru's offered pencil and was careful not to chew it while she considered her homework. _Okay-- ... what the heck is a 'cosine' again?_ But the gossip cut into her thoughts as more people joined in.

"Who do you think dumped who?" A guy who Usagi _used to_ think was rather nice, asked curiously.

"Pfft," the second gossiper answered, "Obviously him. You really think he'd stick around when Sailor Moon is going around publicly kissing co-eds?!"

Usagi grit her teeth and the pencil snapped in her hand - clean in half.  Naru's eyes widened and Usagi cringed at her friend. "Sorry?"

The teacher walked through the door just then, and Usagi had never been more happy to start a math class in her entire life.

At lunch, she angrily shoved food into her mouth, while she ranted to Ami and Makoto. "Why can't people just stop talking about this?!" she swallowed loudly, gesturing wildly with her chopsticks, "Isn't there anything _else_ interesting going on in their lives?"

"Usagi," Ami said, gently. "If I remember, you and Minako love to gossip about celebrities."

Usagi frowned around a mouthful off onigiri. "That's different," she said, with her mouth full.

"And, you spend a lot of time speculating on Haruka and Michiru's relationship," Ami continued. Makoto flushed a little, sheepishly looking away, knowing she was just as guilty as Usagi, if not moreso, on obsessing over the cool new upperclassmen they kept running into everywhere.

"Not in front of them," Makoto pointed out.

"To be fair, again," Ami pointed out, "our classmates don't _realize_ they are gossiping right in front of the subject of their gossip."

Makoto huffed, "Bet it wouldn't stop them, though."  Ami and Makoto, having both been the subject of nasty school rumors, shared a meaningful look.  Between them, the one girl who didn't listen to the rumors and made friends regardless, was still muttering angrily into her bento box.

Then, two second-year girls came giggling past, "Maybe Tuxedo Kamen will rescue _me_ next time," one said, dreamily. 

"Oh, sure, and he'll totally fall for you, right?" the other smirked.

"Why not? He's probably more than ready to date a _normal_ girl."

Makoto turned to Usagi, opening her mouth to comfort her, but sweatdropped instead.

Usagi's face was red, her teeth visibly clenched, and in her hands were the shattered splinters of what used to be her wooden disposable chopsticks.

* * *

 "Hey, how ya doing?" A hand slapped Mamoru on the shoulder right as he was taking a sip of his coffee and he sputtered as some hot liquid sloshed onto his hand. 

"Oops," Makoto said, putting her hand behind her head and sliding in the booth across from him, "Sorry."

He sighed and wiped at his shirt with a napkin, "No problem, it's fine."  Then, "How can I help you, Makoto?"

"Just curious how things are going. It's been a week since The Kiss Incident, as we are all calling it.  Are you still a semi-celebrity at school?"

"Things have calmed down," Mamoru said. "Considering Sailor Moon hasn't been seen lurking in the trees outside my classes - and trust me, I'm pretty sure people have been looking-  there has been less talk surrounding a possible repeat performance."  He paused. "Why do you ask?"

Makoto shrugged. "No reason."

"Uh-huh."

The brunette sighed, throwing her head back. "This whole thing is driving Usagi crazy," Makoto said. "Apparently Tuxedo Kamen is on the market, did you know this?"

"That's the rumor."

Makoto put her hands on the table and leveled Mamoru with a serious look. "Do you know," she said, slowly, in measured tones, "how many Juuban students have crushes on Tuxedo Kamen?"

Mamoru shook his head, a sinking feeling in his chest. "Four?" he guessed and Makoto rolled her eyes.

"A _lot_ of them," Makoto said. "Boys _and_ girls. So, it's been a bit of a topic of conversation, as you can guess."

There was a beat when they looked at each other.

"Well, thanks for the update," he said, picking up his mug again. "But it's not like there is any _real_ issue here."

Makoto huffed. "Tell that to Usagi."

"I have. Many, many times."

"Well, Ami and I came up with an idea," Makoto said. "But we need your help."

Mamoru sipped at what was left of his coffee. "No."

" _No_? Usagi needs your help and you say 'no'?"  Makoto raised her eyebrows and hardened her gaze in a well-practiced, and, if she said so herself, incredibly intimidating way.  It was usually the way she looked right before fists flew, but if Mamoru was afraid for his jaw, he didn't show it.  He knew her well enough to know that violence was only imminent if someone deserved it. 

And he had, in the past. But now it was purely a negotiation tactic, and Mamoru could go _all_ day.

"Makoto, if Usako _actually_ needed me, wild horses couldn't keep me away."

"Or as Minako says, wild pigs," Makoto interrupted.

"Right," he said, "but this isn't anything but some gossip that will blow over as long we _don't_ do anything that could make it worse."

Makoto rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine, then, just be prepared with bail money." 

Mamoru laughed a little but Makoto didn't.  "Oh come on," he said. "It can't be that bad."

Raising her eyebrows, Makoto reached in her school satchel and pulled out a bunch of broken pencil pieces, scattering them on the table.  Mamoru did look a little surprised.

"This week has been a pencil _massacre,_ Mamoru. Think of the effects of mass deforestation if you won't at least consider your girlfriend's sanity and well-being."

A pencil half rolled off the table onto the floor.

"And happiness," Makoto continued.

Mamoru looked at her silently.

"And _grades_ ," she added.

Makoto recognized the certain, familiar defeat in Mamoru's long-suffering sigh, and grinned.

"Okay, here's what we are gonna do."

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did I say 3 chapters? I meant 4.


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't a part of the city Mamoru was used to frequenting -- a large park quite outside the circular 'city center'. Mercury waved him over from where the four senshi were standing, already transformed, among thick trees and small pathways.

Thinking that he'd rather not have his civilian self spotted in close quarters to a sailor senshi again, he transformed quickly into Tuxedo Kamen, and jogged the last few steps to where the girls were standing.

"This is pretty far out in the middle of nowhere," he commented, glancing around.

"Only a city boy like you would call a small clump of trees in one of the most urbanized areas on the planet the 'middle of nowhere'," Mars huffed and Mamoru, wisely, decided not to point out that Rei, too, was born and raised in Tokyo proper.

"But I thought the point was to be seen?" he continued.

"Bird watchers," Mercury said, primly.

"Come again?"

"This time of year, bird watchers flock-" Mercury paused as Venus gave her an appreciative grin and finger guns in her direction at the unintentional pun. Mercury cleared her throat and continued as if the interruption hadn't happened, "to this area of the city to spot the herons roosting along the lake."

They looked at her. She explained, "Bird watchers tend to be very observant, likely to spot things, and, most importantly, have cameras with telescopic lenses."

"Smart, right?" Jupiter commented, with a grin.

Mercury beamed a little.   She ran down the plan one more time, to the nods of the girls. 

She looked at Mamoru. "Ready?"

"Aren't you worried this will seem... quite obviously staged?"

Venus shrugged, giving him a grin. "Guess that depends on your, _ahem_ , acting skills."

He sighed, looking uncomfortable.

"Don't worry, we won't be spying or anything, you'll have total privacy."

"Right," he said, "just us and the birdwatchers' cameras."  A pause. "And everyone who reads the tabloids."

Mars looked up from her communicator, all business all of a sudden.  "The rabbit is in the den! I repeat: the rabbit is in the den!"

Venus frowned. "I thought we decided on 'the odango has landed'."

"That makes no _sense_ ," Mars said.

Jupiter knitted her brows, "Wasn't it, 'the moon is out tonight'?"

Mercury threw up her arms. "PLACES!!"

* * *

Usagi pocketed her communicator after confirming with Rei that she'd arrived, and looked around for any signs of her friends.  "Guys?!" she called out.

"This really is the middle of nowhere," she muttered. "I bet this was Rei's idea, to meet for training all the way out here, why e-"  Usagi jumped when Mercury landed before her.

"Ready?" the blue-suited senshi said. "We are just going through some simple formations today. Transform, okay?"

Obediently, Usagi did so, and then followed Mercury as she ran from the woods to a clearing, off the path, by a small lake.  Then, Mercury leaped up into the shadow of the trees and was gone.

Suddenly, a flash of lightning - _Jupiter,_ she thought- clapped through the air and Sailor Moon watched, wide-eyed, as a flock of birds rustled from the branches of the trees surrounding the lake in a cloud of wings and feathers.

When she turned back around to see Tuxedo Kamen standing behind her, she didn't even startle - she was, by then, used to him appearing out of nowhere.  Sailor Moon opened her mouth to question what was going on, and he just shook his head quickly to quell the concern in her eyes. 

"Just follow my lead, okay?" he said, under his breath, and somehow she gathered from his tone of voice he was only a partially-willing participant in what was happening.

Well, until she was gathered up in his arms and kissed breathless - then it quickly became clear that he had suddenly gone from partially to fully, one hundred percent invested in the execution of the plan.  That, or the plan had slipped from his mind the minute his lips caught hers'. 

It was different, kissing her when they were transformed - he always felt a little bolder, forgot whatever part of him wanted to hold back, to keep cool.  Their extrasensory connection heightened every sensation, his mind and body responding instinctively to her feelings and movements - just like in battle. Only, now, every synchronized synapse was sparking passion, desire, all of everything exploding under each brush of her gloved fingers against his neck. He coaxed her lips open beneath his and she responded with her usual unbridled enthusiasm, sending him spiraling with every flick of her tongue, with the delicious sweetness and heat of her mouth.  His arms tightened, fingers spread open, skimming along the fabric of her suit, tangling in the bow at the back of her skirt.

It was only later Usagi recognized the whir and clicking sounds in her ears were cameras, and that it was flashbulbs she saw behind her eyelids.

Sailor Moon had her arms flung around Tuxedo Kamen's neck and shoulders, letting him bend her slightly backwards, her golden hair spilling almost to the ground. His arms wrapped around her upper and lower back, steadying and supporting her.  Somehow (Mamoru always figured magic had something to do with it, he didn't spend much time overthinking it, especially not in moments like this) his hat and mask had stayed in place, and that didn't seem to bother Sailor Moon one iota.  She had her arms flexed to pull herself up and closer against him, his cape blew behind her in the wind, and they were quite obviously locked in a very passionate embrace, their mouths pressed together in a way that was _any_ thing but chaste.  And that, _that exact moment_ , was immortalized in the photograph that would grace the lower racks of the newsstands within mere days.

"Check and mate," Mercury said, smugly.

* * *

Usagi was, once again, staring at her math homework before the teacher arrived. Pencil resting between her lips, she looked at the (mostly blank) paper without really seeing it.  Instead, she listened to the murmurs of her classmates.

"Well, I guess they got back together or _some_ thing." A rustle of newsprint. 

"I'd think it was staged, except... I mean..." an embarrassed giggle, "that's _some_ kiss, you know?"

A sigh, and the voice grudgingly conceded, "Yeah, I don't think you can fake that." A pause. Then she added hopefully: "I mean, unless they are really good actors?"

Someone laughed, Usagi heard the sound of a hand clapping onto a shoulder. "Sorry, girl, I think you're just going have to accept he's officially spoken for."

Usagi bit back a grin, digging her teeth a little into her pencil eraser - but not enough to break it, this time.  Already, three copies of the tabloid in question were safely in her schoolbag  (per Rei's advice: one to read, one to keep, and one to display).  And this was definitely one for the scrapbook.It was a very flattering picture, for one thing, her legs looked smoking, not to mention she had been having a fabulous hair day. Her boyfriend, too, looked _very_ good. Super dashing and very obviously completely and _totally_ enraptured by her. On second thought, forget the scrapbook, Usagi wondered if she could get it blown up to poster-size and hang it on her _wall_.

She'd have to thank Ami and the others later... and definitely swing by Mamoru's if he wasn't too busy.  It'd be nice to get a repeat performance... with _out_ the cameras this time.  

Unfortunately, her daydream was interrupted when the teacher entered the classroom, (almost startling Usagi out of her chair) but even the evils of mathematics couldn't dampen her good mood that day.

* * *

"Looks like you got thrown over," Rei said, with mock-sympathy as she dropped the tabloid on the table in front of Mamoru.  Ami had been right about those telephoto lenses - the picture was in full color and detail, thrown across the front page with a screaming headline that promised further details inside.

"So it would seem," he said.

"Definitely makes that peck you got at the library look like nothing," Minako said, sliding into the booth across from him without waiting for permission. Rei followed.

"I mean, anything would be, compared to 'the kiss that almost set the woods on fire'," the blonde continued, looking at the cover with a pleased expression.

Mamoru looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"It's a direct quote from the article," she said, tapping it with one sparkle-polished fingernail.

"Wonderful."

"Oh, here come the Juuban girls," Rei said, waving Ami, Makoto and Usagi over.

The latter bounded in and slid next to Mamoru, latching onto his arm and peering over to the newspaper on the table. "Oooh good, you saw it!" she squealed. "It's it amazing?! I bought three. Do you want one?"

"Hmm, no thanks," he said. "I have one."

Makoto pulled two chairs over from another table for her and Ami.

"Did you want her to autograph it?" Makoto asked, with a cheeky grin.

Usagi looked thrilled at the idea. "I could sign the other one, too!"

"Maybe later."

Minako snickered a little. "Maybe later," she said under her breath, in a pretty spot-on imitation of Mamoru's voice. Makoto pressed her lips together to hold back a giggle and Rei huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Be mature, please," Ami said, delicately.

Usagi looked between her friends with a wide-eyed, confused expression. "What?"

"Nothing," Minako said. Then: "Parfaits all around! On you, of course," she turned to Usagi, who looked surprised.

"As a thank you," Rei agreed.

"Bu--but I spent all my money on the newspapers today," Usagi said, crestfallen. She looked up at Mamoru, with impossibly large eyes and a sheepish smile.  "Um, Mamo-chan, can I borrow some money?" 

Once again, Makoto recognized his defeated sigh and grinned despite herself. 

* * *

 

Later, as they all had their desserts in front of them and Mamoru had left for an evening class, Ami looked at Usagi very seriously. "I hope at least," she said, "you learned some kind of lesson from this whole thing."

Usagi took a long, thoughtful sip of soda through her straw.  Then she looked right at Ami and shrugged cheerfully.  

"Nope!"

She was the only one not to fall off her chair in exasperation, and she took the opportunity to take a few spoonfuls from Minako's sundae, smiling fondly at the tabloid cover the entire time.

 

 


End file.
